1. Field
The following description relates to a pixel arrangement structure for an organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display displays an image using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) for emitting light. OLEDs have high brightness and chromatic purity, thereby contributing to the organic light emitting display as being a next generation display.
The organic light emitting display consists of a plurality of pixels including red sub-pixels, green sub-pixels, and blue sub-pixels, to display various color images.
The red sub-pixels, the green sub-pixels, and the blue sub-pixels may be arranged in various forms, such as a stripe form, a mosaic form, and a delta form.
In the stripe form, sub-pixels of the same color are arranged in units of columns. In the mosaic form, the red sub-pixels, the green sub-pixels, and the blue sub-pixels are sequentially arranged in both column and row directions. In the delta form, the red sub-pixels, the blue sub-pixels, and the green sub-pixels are sequentially arranged so that the sub-pixels are arranged in a zig-zag form.
In addition, “ClairVoyante Laboratories” suggested a pixel arrangement structure named “the Pentile Matrix Color Pixel Arrangement”. When “the Pentile Matrix Color Pixel Arrangement” is applied, relatively high resolution display ability is obtained and, although resolution is not exceptionally high, vertical line patterns caused by specific pixels are not visualized, such that picture characteristics can be improved.